Kompilasi
by zephyrus 123
Summary: Dalam setiap potongan, tersimpan kenangan. Seperti kepingan enigma beku di ujung keretakan; aku melihatmu. Berharap pusamu berbalik haluan dan menyadari aku masih berlari mengejarmu.-Inuzuka Kiba./ Kiba dan Hinata dalam potongan kompilasi.
1. Potongan I: Jepit

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: zephyrus 123**

**Warn: AU, OOC, KibaHina, drabbles (each chapter contains around 100-200 words).**

**Kompilasi**

**Potongan I: Jepit (106 kata)**

"Begini lebih baik." Sengiran berkembang pada Kiba setelahnya.

Hinata menaikkan dagu, mata ungu itu menatap sepasang kelereng legam Kiba sebelum mengalihkannya. Di rambutnya telah tersemat segaris jepit hitam. Poninya terangkat. Dahinya mengerut.

"Saat poni rata menutupi dahi, artinya kau orang yang pasif dan terus menutup hatimu. Itu kata kakakku," lanjutnya.

Hinata melepaskan jepitan itu. Poni kembali berjurai jatuh seiring dentingan jepit yang memantul berat di atas ubin kusam.

"Seandainya aku ingin, aku tidak bisa…."

Perlahan, senyuman Kiba meluntur. Sebagian hatinya merapuh. Sakit tidak terperi suara. Bukan sekali, bukan dua-tiga kali. Terus berulang hingga impuls itu tidak dapat merekam dengan tepat.

Pun begitu, Kiba tidak lelah mengulangnya.

_**Potongan I selesai—**_

**A/N: Walaupun judulnya "Kompilasi", tapi fict ini tidak berurut. Ceritanya berceceran. **


	2. Potongan II: Naruto

**Potongan II: "Naruto" (131 kata)**

"K-Kiba!"

Ia mengenal suara itu. Masih terkandung untaian malu dan patah-patah.

Kiba sedang duduk menyandar di salah satu rak terpinggir. Menyepi dalam keheningan.

Matanya telah terbuka, namun Hinata belum menyadari. Buku itu masih menutupi wajah.

Hinata berinisiatif—sesuatu yang jarang menghampirinya. Ia menarik pelan buku itu. Sejurus, ia terpekik. Kiba menahan senyum.

"Saatnya tutup, ya…," terucap retoris dari Kiba. Di awang-awang, Kiba seperti melihat sesuatu. "Naruto pasti mengamuk karena aku tidak ikut klub." Ia menggeleng, menyadari kesalahannya melewatkan klub maraton. Tapi tak mengapa.

"K-kau lebih baik menemui Naruto sekarang. Di-dia masih di lapangan."

Kiba terdiam. Orang kedua yang mengetahui secara dalam seorang Naruto adalah gadis di depannya.

Seharusnya lidahnya dapat mengunci kata "Naruto" secara otomatis. Seharusnya sejak dulu ia mengikuti pusanya untuk menghapus Hinata. Namun sayangnya, ia terjerat dan terus terluka.

_**Potongan II selesai—**_


	3. Potongan III: Surat

**Potongan III: Surat (113 kata)**

Loker mereka bagai pantulan cermin. Di posisi yang sama, namun berseberangan. Jika ketidaksengajaan itu datang, akan terlihat dua punggung saling berhadapan. Seperti sekarang.

"Tumben kau—" Kiba membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Hinata, "—p-pulang lebih a-awal hari ini." Suara itu kembali tergagap.

Sengiran muncul, ia mengusap rambut terbakar mataharinya. "Akamaru sakit. Aku akan membawanya ke dokter."

"Se-semoga cepat sembuh."

"Terima kasih."

Hinata telah membalikkan tubuh segera sebelum kata Kiba terucap. Pun begitu, Kiba tidak mempermasalahkannya. Hinata mengajaknya bicara saja merupakan hal yang jarang. Ia kembali ke loker, membukanya.

Di sisi lain, Hinata baru saja mengunci lokernya. Sesuatu melayang jatuh. Bukan dari lokernya, namun loker di seberang. Berwarna merah jambu. Pandangannya seketika kosong. Hatinya bertanya.

_**Potongan III selesai—**_


	4. Potongan IV: Lari

**Potongan IV: Lari (133 kata)**

Peluh itu bercucuran dan terus membuat alur-alur baru. Titik-titik basah tercetak di atas trek kecokelatan lapangan. Semakin gencar berjatuhan ketika pemuda itu berhenti dengan menumpu telapak tangan pada masing-masing lutut. Napas memburu.

Ia paham aturan bahwa tidak boleh langsung berhenti jika berlari, namun sudah terbiasa.

Tidak lama, Naruto menyusul. Pemuda itu sama kuyupnya, tapi masih dapat bertahan di putaran keenam ini.

Kiba tidak ingin menolehkan wajahnya. Ia sungguh tidak ingin. Tapi… sekali lagi, ia sudah terbiasa. Terbiasa untuk memandang salah satu jendela perpustakaan. Refleks.

Hinata masih berdiri di sana sejak putaran pertama. Jauh, namun terlihat jelas arah matanya. Naruto.

Jika sudah begitu, Kiba akan segera mengenyahkan rasa lelahnya. Ia berlari, menyusul Naruto. Pun berhasil, ia tahu Hinata tidak akan memindahkan pandangannya.

Kiba akan terus berlari. Berlari demi menghapus kenyataan getir yang selalu mengejarnya.

_**Potongan IV selesai—**_

**A/N: Saya merasa tidak adil kepada Kiba, tapi beginilah cerita berjalan. Terima kasih kepada **_**anon**__**reviewer**_** yang telah me-**_**review**_**. :D**


	5. Potongan V: Kaleng

**Potongan V: Kaleng (172 kata)**

Ada dua mesin penjual minuman di koridor lantai dua. Saling bersebelahan. Di saat yang sama, Kiba dan Hinata menempati masing-masing posisi.

Hening. Kiba ragu untuk memulai pembicaraan, Hinata tidak tahu harus menanyakan apa. Terus begitu hingga Kiba membiarkan kesenyapan mengisi jarak mereka.

Sebuah kaleng keluar duluan dari mulut mesin Kiba. Ia meraihnya lalu melangkah menjauh.

Berselang tiga detik, kaleng minuman Hinata bergulung keluar. Ia pun bergerak menutupi langkah Kiba. Kelas mereka berada di arah yang sama, hanya berbeda pintu.

Suara benda terjatuh tertangkap pendengaran tajam Kiba. Tidak lama, sekaleng minuman bergulir memacu langkahnya. Berhenti pada jarak satu langkah di depan. Kaleng yang sama dengan kaleng di tangan kanannya. Minuman bersoda.

Ia meraup dengan tangan kirinya. Tubuh itu berbalik, mendapati Hinata juga berhenti.

"Apa minumanmu yang terjatuh ini?"

"I-iya."

Kiba mengulurkan tangannya. Bukan yang kiri, tapi yang kanan.

Muncul sengiran khas setelahnya. "Lain kali hati-hati."

Hinata mengangguk. Satu tangannya menerima kaleng dingin itu. Tanpa tahu siapa pemilik sebenarnya, ia pun pergi.

Kiba menatap kaleng yang ada di tangan kirinya. "Hampir saja _kau_ mencelakainya."

_**Potongan V selesai—**_


	6. Potongan VI: Payung

**Potongan VI: Payung (200 kata)**

Hari itu Rabu sore. Kelas-kelas menghening. Sudut-sudut menggelap. Air mulai berjatuhan dari awan kelabu. Titik-titik. Titik-titik. Melebat.

Ketika itu, sepasang sepatu Kiba baru saja terpasang. Gulungan udara keluar dari mulutnya. Prakiraan cuaca terlewat, payung tertinggal. Namun ia terselamatkan. Satu payung mendekam di dalam tabung. Milik sekolah.

Parasol hitam itu mengembang. Di satu sisi, tercetak dua _kanji _yang mewakili sekolahnya. Tetesan memantul di atasnya. Ia mulai berjalan.

Awalnya Kiba tidak menyadari siluet yang tertelan hujan itu. Semakin dekat, terlihat jelas. Hinata. Merapat di tubuh pohon.

Memakan sepuluh langkah untuknya mencapai posisi Hinata. Gadis itu mendongak. Kiba, dalam balutan jaket olahraga yang menutupi leher, terefleksi di irisnya.

"Kupikir hanya aku yang tidak melihat prakiraan cuaca hari ini." Kiba membuka percakapan. Begitu ringan.

Hinata diam. Pandangannya menjalar hingga berhenti pada tulang-tulang payung yang kini sempurna melindungi dirinya. Titik-titik bening menetesi Kiba selanjutnya.

"Hanya bisa untuk seorang." Itulah gumamannya. "Pegang ini." Kiba memindahtangankan parasolnya.

Aroma peluh menguar dari baju olahraga tipisnya ketika jaket itu terbuka. Kiba menjadikannya sebagai tudung.

"Sampai bertemu besok," katanya, senyum melengkung.

Tanpa alasan lebih lanjut, Kiba mulai berlari. Tidak lama, punggung itu mengabur dalam garis-garis rapat rinai.

Hinata mengeratkan pegangan payungnya. Satu tangan lain merambat hingga ke dada. Terasa hangat.

_**Potongan VI selesai—**_

**A/N: Selesai dengan memangkas beberapa kata. Menulis beginian ternyata menguras otak walaupun terlihat sederhana.**


	7. Potongan VII: Kertas

**Potongan VII: Kertas (200 kata)**

Tiga helai kertas melayang jatuh. Dari jendela terbuka perpustakaan. Kiba dan Naruto mendongak. Tidak lama, bingkai itu menampilkan Hinata. Beraut khawatir.

Kiba tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Ia memungut carikan kertas yang telah sedikit dicemari rona tanah. Dari yang sempat terbaca, tertulis daftar buku yang belum dikembalikan.

Sapaan Naruto yang membuat mata Hinata bergulir dari Kiba yang sedang memungut lembaran ketiga.

"Apa tadi itu kertasmu, Hinata?" Naruto bertanya.

Kiba menengadahkan kepala ketika semua telah terkumpul. Matanya terfokus pada Hinata yang tergugu menjawab. Ia menurunkan pandangan pada Naruto. Pemuda itu penuh senyum. Matanya mengatakan banyak hal, selaras dengan lidahnya.

Sesuatu menjalar membekuk hati Kiba. Ia mengenal sulur yang dipancarkan Naruto pada gadis itu. Sesuatu yang juga ada pada dirinya, menyatu di setiap pikirannya.

"Sekarang giliranmu mengembalikan kunci, 'kan?" Kiba, tanpa menunggu banyak detik berpindah, segera menyerahkan tiga carik itu pada temannya.

Senyum makin mengembang, ucapan "terima kasih" terlisan dari kedua iris biru berbinar Naruto. Dengan menarik napas tipis, Kiba membalas lengkungannya. Rela dan tidak rela.

Ia pun bergerak pergi. Menghilang di belokan tembok.

Di sisi lain, Hinata tidak mengerti dengan hatinya. Harusnya senang tiada ujung mengetahui Naruto akan datang padanya. Harusnya….

Untuk kali pertama, Hinata berharap Kiba-lah yang akan membantunya—lagi.

_**Potongan VII selesai—**_


	8. Potongan VIII: Bintang

**Potongan VIII: Bintang (200 kata)**

Mereka tidak sengaja bertemu ketika Kiba baru membeli makanan Akamaru dan Hinata baru pulang les.

Berjalan bersisian di bawah langit malam tanpa arakan mega dan embusan bayu. Tidak banyak orang mengisi jalanan. Suasana yang biasanya kosong, diisi oleh kebasabasian Kiba.

Hingga pemuda itu berhenti di satu topik. "Apa kau percaya kalau kau adalah bintang, maka aku hanya bisa melihat masa lalumu sekarang?"

Selangkah. Dua langkah. Hinata menggeleng ragu. Tidak mengerti pada dua hal: kalimat Kiba dan sasaran Kiba.

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Orang bilang, ketika kau melihat bintang-bintang, berarti kau sedang melihat pemandangan dari berbagai waktu dan masa—dan semuanya dari masa lalu, bukan sekarang."

Hinata mendongak. Matanya mengambil acak satu cahaya samar. "Bahkan untuk bintang yang kupandang?"

"Ya. Cahaya yang kaulihat sekarang adalah pancaran bertahun-tahun lalu. Dan bisa saja bintang itu sekarang sudah tidak ada. Cahayanya baru akan menghilang setelah membayar waktu yang sama ketika cahayanya sampai pertama kali di bumi."

Entah untuk alasan apa hati Hinata menghangat. Ia tahu penyebabnya. Pandangannya berpindah pada Kiba yang sedang memandang jauh horizon gelap.

Kiba belum menyadari satu hal, bahwa Hinata yang ia lihat sekarang bukanlah pancaran yang ada di masa lalu. Ia dan Hinata berbagi dimensi ruang dan waktu yang sama. Sekarang—saat ini.

_**Potongan VIII selesai—**_

**A/N: Bintang yang paling dekat baru akan sampai cahayanya di bumi setelah empat-lima tahun kemudian. Ketika cahayanya muncul di bumi, maka yang dilihat oleh manusia adalah bintang waktu empat-lima tahun lalu. Sama halnya dengan matahari yang membutuhkan waktu delapan menit untuk sinarnya sampai ke bumi. Matahari yang kita lihat (sekarang) adalah matahari dari delapan menit lalu. Bagi orang awam akan terdengar seperti paradoks.**


	9. Potongan IX: Kaleng II

**Potongan IX: Kaleng II (200 kata)**

Udara mendingin. Januari mencapai ujung. Matahari hampir membenam.

Saat Hinata melewati mesin penjual, ia teringat Kiba. Jika saja Kiba tidak menukar kalengnya, mungkin ia telah terkena malu akibat ledakan karbonasi soda. Karena itulah, ia berniat berterima kasih.

Hinata membawa dua kaleng hangat. Ia berusaha memendam malu. Terus berjalan, ujung syal merahnya menyapu udara.

Ternyata Kiba tidak lagi sendirian—seperti yang dilihatnya saat masih di perpustakaan. Ia bersama Naruto, turut mengisi kekosongan di sebelah Kiba. Mereka yang tersadar atas kehadirannya membuat ia tidak mungkin mundur.

Hinata menggenggam kuat kedua kalengnya. Antara Naruto dan Kiba…. Siapa—?

"Hinata?" Naruto bersuara.

Hinata mendekat. Kepala menegak, namun pandangan menurun.

Tangannya menjulur—pada Naruto. Naruto menerimanya. "Terima kasih," itulah katanya. Tersenyum lebar.

Hinata mengangguk. Suara bahagia Naruto tidak lagi terekam. Hinata menggigit bibir bawah sambil membuka kaleng hangat di tangannya. Sedikit pun tidak berani memandang Kiba. Ia merasa ada yang _salah_.

Entah apa yang mengendalikan pikirannya kali ini sehingga—"I-ini…. Terimalah!" membuat Naruto membisu.

Kiba bingung, namun mengerti untuk tidak bertanya.

Kepulan asap tipis menguar dari kaleng terbuka yang disodorkan Hinata pada Kiba. Tampak begitu hangat, sehangat hatinya. Belum sempat "terima kasih" terlontar, Hinata sudah berlari menjauh.

Dan pada akhirnya, Hinata lebih memilih memberikan minumannya.

_**Potongan IX selesai—**_

**A/N: Dari yang awalnya berjumlah 290-an kata, dipangkas habis-habisan menjadi 200 kata. Hal yang paling menyulitkan daripada mengedit fiksi. Jika saja saya tidak berkomitmen membuat **_**drabble**_** maksimal 200 kata…. **

**Potongan IX bisa dibilang merupakan lanjutan dari Potongan V. Hanya saja, di sini saya lebih condong ke sudut pandang Hinata. Inti dari fict Kompilasi ini, Hinata awalnya menyukai Naruto dan Naruto juga menyukai Hinata. Tapi semakin ke sini, Hinata mulai menyadari "kehadiran" Kiba.**


	10. Potongan X: Foto

**Potongan X: Foto (200 kata)**

"Aku tidak tahu," Shino berkata. Kegiatannya menempel lembaran foto belum berhenti.

Kiba menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi dengan kedua tangan terlipat di belakang. Matanya terpaku pada langit-langit ruang klub fotografi.

"Kau tidak membantu."

Shino mendengus. "Apa jika aku mengatakan, 'Kau harusnya menanggapi surat-surat itu dan lupakan Hinata,' kau akan mengikuti perkataanku?"

Bukan sekali Kiba meminta pendapat teman baiknya itu. Dan Shino tampaknya telah menyerah untuk urusan ini. Pendapat untuk "menjauh dari Hinata" tidak pernah digubris oleh Kiba.

Pun begitu, Shino tahu Kiba tidak sedang membutuhkan jawaban apa pun walaupun ia bertanya. Hanya teman bicara yang ia butuhkan sekarang.

Kiba memalingkan wajahnya pada punggung Shino. Masih menempel foto. Fokus mata kelam itu bergeser ke satu potret.

Di sanalah ia melihat cetakan Hinata. Sayangnya ia tidak sendirian. Walaupun hanya tercitra punggung, jelas rambut kuning itu milik Naruto.

Belum hinggap tiga detik, Shino langsung mencabut foto tersebut. Kiba mengerjap pelan. Pandangannya berpindah pada Shino yang telah membalikkan tubuh.

Raut Shino beriak. "Kau melihatnya…?"

"…Melihat apa?" Muncul senyum terpaksa di wajahnya. Pemuda itu bangkit, mengambil tasnya. "Hari ini cerah. Aku harus membawa Akamaru jalan-jalan."

Ketika pintu tertutup, Shino meremas foto yang ada di tangannya. Walaupun foto itu bukan ia yang menempel, rasa bersalah tetap terecap.

_**Potongan X selesai—**_


	11. Potongan XI: Air

**Potongan XI: Air (163 kata)**

"Aku menyukainya."

Gerakan Kiba terhenti. Lantas air segar yang mengaliri sela-sela rambut terbakar itu meluncur jatuh dari ujung dagunya. Tetes demi tetes. Beberapa titik jatuh ke ubin. Bertempias.

Hanya ada mereka berdua. Air wastafel masih mengalir. Naruto memasang jaket olahraganya. Kiba menelan ludah, masih terpaku pada air yang keluar.

"Tidak tahu kapan tepatnya, tapi aku tahu aku menyukainya," lanjutnya. Suara Naruto.

Setelah menarik risleting hingga ke leher, Naruto berbalik, menghadap Kiba yang membelakanginya.

"Siapa…?" Agak tercekat, namun masih mampu matanya menangkap pantulan Naruto di cermin.

Meskipun begitu, ia tahu arah pembicaraannya, ia tahu jawabannya, sayangnya ia tahu hati itu belum siap menerimanya. Ia menggigit lidahnya.

Naruto mendekatinya, menaikkan satu tangan pada bahu kirinya. Ekspresinya datar, namun tidak ada aura permusuhan di dalamnya. Dalam renyut lambat, Kiba dapat menangkap pergerakan bibirnya yang mengatakan, "Hi-na-ta."

Naruto memutar tubuhnya, menghadap pintu. Membuka lalu menutup. Kini benar-benar Kiba seorang.

Perlahan, air bening yang menetes dari dagu tirusnya berubah merah. Lidahnya berdarah, banyak. Ternyata benar, perihnya belum seberapa.

_**Potongan XI selesai—**_


	12. Potongan XII: Bayangan

**Note: Akan muncul kata "genkan" di Potongan XII ini. Bisa dibilang **_**genkan**_** merupakan tempat untuk melepas sepatu, terletak di sebalik pintu masuk. Biasanya tempat loker-loker berada (di sekolah, contohnya).**

**Potongan XII: Bayangan (200 kata)**

Hinata merandek. Berhenti di ujung dinding. Ada seseorang di _genkan_. Kiba. Sendirian. Atau berdua, bersama bayangannya yang teriluminasi cahaya sore.

Jika saja Kiba tidak sedang memegang surat di tangan, Hinata tidak akan ragu. Bukan hanya sekali ia memergoki Kiba bersama secarik surat.

Lantas kedua tangannya akan menggenggam kuat pada pegangan tas, tubuh menyandar pada dinding, kepala menekuri lantai, tidak ingin melihat privasi Kiba lebih jauh lagi.

Pun begitu, semesta seperti tidak ingin membiarkannya dalam ketidaktahuan. Bayangan memanjang Kiba tergambar jelas di atas lantai. Ironi.

Kiba termenung. Surat itu masih terbungkus amplop tanpa nama. Ia tidak tertarik untuk membukanya. Karena tahu, pengirimnya masih orang yang sama.

Pemuda itu memindahkan pandangan pada lokernya yang masih terbuka. Bertumpuk-tumpuk surat mengisi sudut loker, tersusun rapi, seperti tidak pernah tersentuh. Ia lalu meletakkan surat baru itu di atas tumpukan. Desahan pelan meluncur dari mulutnya bersamaan dengan menutupnya loker.

Kiba memalingkan wajahnya ke koridor. Hinata belum muncul juga.

Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Naruto menyukainya, begitu pun Hinata. Mungkin ia memang tidak seharusnya berharap.

Saat Hinata memunculkan diri, dari pintu kaca, punggung Kiba bergerak menjauh. Bahkan Kiba tidak lagi memandang ke belakang, seperti yang cukup sering ia lakukan.

Ada rasa penyesalan menyambangi Hinata, padahal tak tahu mengapa….

_**Potongan XII selesai—**_

**A/N: ****明日 ****5****月****30****日 このアカウント、 ****5****年になります。****:')**


End file.
